Panda's Pairs of Pairliness
by PandaPjays
Summary: Why are crack pairings amazing? Because they just are. An archive of oneshots. MxM Most Recent: KaiMichael
1. BryKa

Hello everyone! I've made a decision. As of late I've had an appetite for outlandish!crack pairings. Why? I have no idea.

SO! Instead of creating endless oneshots for said outlandish!crack pairings I've decided to just archive them all in here! Haha! Not only does it mean I get to be lazy and not create a new story _every time_ I decide a pairing is hot it also has an added bonus of boosting up my average words per fic which is very exciting for unknown reasons.

And so the creation of Panda's Pairs of Pairliness has come about.

**Warnings:** Most pairings will be boyxboy. Mostly because the Bey is hot like that. Though I will chuck in other random pairings maybe if I get the notion. Mainly just reader beware I'm not sure what I'm going to write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Can I say it in any simpler terms?

**Random Note**: I love reviews, did you know that? Ok, now that that's out of the way. I also love hearing about others favourite crack pairings. If it amuses me enough I maybe might write about them. Maybe might.

* * *

_Title:_ Past Tense 

_Rating:_ K

_Genre:_ Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: BryanxKai (Because they're hot like that and Lainy Wolf is in love with them) 

_Summery:_ Watching over Kai is one of the few things Bryan doesn't hate.

* * *

Bryan watched over Kai. 

It wasn't really by choice. It was just what he did. It was what he felt like he needed to do. Watching over Kai was one of the few things that Bryan didn't resent.

Kai was one of the few things Bryan didn't resent.

Bryan couldn't help but relish in his task of watching Kai. He would have gone as far as to say he enjoyed it but-

Bryan didn't enjoy anything.

Watching over Kai made him content. Content was the word Bryan would use.

His team knew differently. They knew why Bryan watched over Kai but didn't know how to say anything. Instead they remained silent.

Bryan watched over Kai.

He witnessed Kai's triumphs and failures. He rejoiced with each of Kai's triumphs, delighting in the sense of contentment they brought and craving for more. However, he also saw how the failures crippled the Kai and felt helpless, knowing he couldn't stop them.

He wouldn't admit that Kai was the centre of his universe. But then, he wasn't required to.

Kai already knew.

Bryan watched over Kai.

He knew everything there was to know about Kai. Everything from the contours of Kai's body to the flavours of jelly he loved and hated.

Bryan wasn't a stalker. He knew these things because Kai wanted him to.

Kai knew that Bryan watched over him but said nothing, knowing what Bryan didn't, what Bryan couldn't know.

Bryan watched over Kai.

He watched in order to protect Kai. He watched so someone was able to celebrate the triumphs and grieve for the failures- even if he never said a word.

Bryan and Kai did not often speak. The shared contentment more than words ever could. Bryan knew in that contentment what he could never learn by exchanging words

Bryan knew that he could not fight for Kai- he was not strong enough for that. Instead he watched. It was what he did.

He knew that he couldn't do anything as the cancer took Kai inexorably from him. And still he celebrated and grieved with Kai, ignoring his instinct to run from the inevitable. The pull of contentment he felt was too strong.

Kai left Bryan on a day that was like any other day. He had eaten his favourite green jelly only hours before he went. He didn't say goodbye. Bryan didn't need to hear it. He knew.

Bryan watched over Kai.

Past tense.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think 


	2. KaiMichael

_Title:_ Do you love me?

_Rating:_ M

_Genre:_ Romance

_Pairing:_ KaiMichael

_Summery:_ Michael knows he sounds like a tragic romance novel. But he has to know the answer to the question he can never ask.

* * *

Do you love me?

It's a stupid question, I know. It's one that I should already know the answer to.

But with you I can never tell.

Then again, I suppose that you make sure it's that way, don't you. You like feeling that you're unreadable.

I can remember the first time you and I… y'know…

It was an overcast day and I was watching a group of kids trying to play ball with really crappy second-hand gear. I don't think they were even keeping score. They were just playing because they _could_. I can remember being envious of them. It's been a long time since I've played without competitiveness becoming involved.

I can remember that it began to spit and I looked up from the game to get the scare of my life. You were standing at the edge of the park completely still and staring at me. It looked like you'd been there for a while.

By the time I had recovered from my shock it had started to rain. I walked over to you, heedless of the kids that I had been watching. You didn't say a word to me. Instead, you simply continued to stare at me. I couldn't help but notice the unusual colour of your eyes in those few seconds. They were the colour of blood. You gestured for me to follow you before turning away from me and beginning to walk.

I'm still not sure why I did. My home wasn't that far from the park so It wasn't as if I was in desperate need for shelter. Still, follow you I did.

When we got back to your house we were both soaked to the bone. I'm sure that you can remember what happened after that, don't you?

We didn't _quite_ make it past the entryway before we started molesting each other. We managed to break most of the furniture in that room and we both still wear some of the scars from that encounter.

That kind of set the tone for the rest of our relationship- if you can call it that. We don't spend our time together like couples in romance novels, talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. Instead we spend our time having passionate, gratifying sex.

That was why the first time I saw you at one of my games I almost died from shock again. Just like before you were simply staring at me, a blue tuft of hair in a sea of people.

That became a habit for you. Every time I had a game I could always look up and know that you were their, looking directly at me as silent and as still as you were that time outside the ballpark.

I always thought you were just curious about how I could be committed to, and excel at, two very different sports. I don't think that you've ever grasped the concept that beyblading is my passion while baseball is my _life_.

During the matches that you watched I always listened for your voice. I always hoped that one day that vicious self-control you hold yourself with would break and you'd cheer for me.

I've slowly come to realise that I'll never hear you cheer. You don't _do_ that undignified cheering _thing_. You think it's beneath you.

You know, now that I think of it, it probably is.

You always show me your appreciation afterwards so I guess that I shouldn't complain.

I keep a close eye on the relationships of all of my team mates. I'm not even sure why. I don't know whether it's out of genuine interest in their lives or just morbid curiosity.

From all of my observations I've noticed a disturbing pattern in most of their relationships. First there's the initial joy and passion of every new relationship- the stage where neither of them can stand to be separated for any length of time. However, very quickly that initial joy fades and the familiarity soon breeds contempt. Heartbreak soon follows.

However, that has never happened to us. Whatever we have has never lost even one degree of the passion we had on the day it started.

I can't help but wonder if that's because what we have is only about the sex or if it's because it runs much deeper.

I pause in my actions as you let out a low groan of release, Your hands loosen their grasp on my hair as you slide down the wall of the changing room in the baseball stadium, joining me on my knees.

You look at me hazily, you're eyes still as intense as ever in their lust-filled state. You continue to regard me as your body fights for control over your breathing.

"_Michael…I-"_

Do you love me, Kai?

* * *

Please tell me what you think


End file.
